


Band Camp

by Mvampirefreak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mvampirefreak/pseuds/Mvampirefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys and you go on a case at a camp. A band camp, to be exact. Let's hope what happens at band camp stays at band camp for your and Sam's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Camp

_This is ridiculous_ , you thought. You groaned as your suitcase dragged against the stairs. _The boys just had to put me up on the top floor. Ugh_. Dragging your suitcase up to the top floor made you think of when you were really in high school and went to camp. The first day was always the worst. Not only did you have to be up at the school early, but  the drive to the camp was a long one.

“Hey, Y/N!” you turned to see Sam at the top of the stairs holding the keys to your room. You sighed in relief as you picked up your suitcase with strength you didn’t know you had and practically ripped the keys out of Sam’s hands.

“Somebody’s a little frustrated.” Sam chuckled as you fiddled with the lock until the door finally opened with ease.

“Shut up, Sam.” You stuck your tongue out at him and raced down the hallway to your room. As soon as you unlocked the door, cool air practically raced to your overheated body. You sighed in relief as Sam came from behind you and placed your suitcase beside your bed.

“Where’s your stuff, Sam?” you asked. Sam’s suitcase and gun bag was no where in sight in the small dorm room.

“Y/N, boys have a separate building.” You groaned.

“I have to be in here all by myself?” Sam nodded.

“Sorry, Y/N. That’s the rules.” You started to pout, but as soon as you did Sam closed the door and began to walk closer to you, “but that doesn’t mean that we can’t get anything out of the way before we barely have any time together for five days.” You giggled as Sam picked you up by your waist and wrapped your legs around him. His mouth found yours in a needy kiss as he ground his hips into yours against the wall of the dorm room. _What I wouldn’t do to have him be like this all of the time_ , you thought. Suddenly, the door swung open as Dean barged in.

“Y/N why aren’t you- OH MY GOD!” The two of you split apart so quick you felt dizzy, “Guys, really? You couldn’t have waited till _after_ the job? Ew, just ew. You’re lucky it was only me.” You couldn’t help but laugh as he gagged at the thought.

“Sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah, well sorry don’t cut it ‘cause you’re late for the first practice.”

“Shit! Thanks, Dean. I’ll see you boys later.” You grabbed your instrument and raced out of the dorm, almost tripping on a suitcase that someone had left outside their room.

*******

It was hot outside, _really_ hot. You could have sworn you could see everyone practically melting into a puddle on the ground. _Great,_ you thought, _now I’m hallucinating._ Slowly, you walked up to the closest band director, Ms. Finnigan.

“Ms. Finnigan?,” You asked, she looked at you and instantly looked worried, “I don’t feel so well. Do you think I could sit under the bleachers and cool off for a bit?”

“Of course, take as long as you need.” You nodded to her and walked off to the bleachers. As soon as you were in the shade of the bleachers, you let out a happy sigh. The heat was truly horrible and the lack of water breaks was even more horrifying. You were surprised no one had collapsed of dehydration.

“Taking a break?” You jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice.

“Jeez, Sam. Are you trying to give me heart attack? In this heat, it won’t be very hard to-” As you were yelling at him, Sam had crossed the distance between the two of you and was now silencing you with a kiss. You groaned against him as he picked you up and sat you on one of the bleacher’s concrete support columns.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just saw you come back here and wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Sam said quietly as his lips kissed down your neck.

“Sam…” you moaned, “I have to get back out there.”

“Not yet, you don’t. There’s only fifteen minutes left of practice, that means we’ve got fifteen minutes to have some fun.” You weighed the option of getting back out in the heat and staying in the shade with Sam in your mind. _Eh, what the hell_ , you thought as your lips locked with his once more. Sam groaned as you pressed your body closer to his, causing him to start grinding his growing, jean-clad erection against you.

“Aren’t you hot, (Y/N)?” Sam whispered in your ear as he grabbed at your clothes, “I think we need to take care of that.” It took you no time at all to rip your shirt and pants off as Sam pulled down his shorts and boxers. His erection sprang free from his boxers and you felt your nether regions well up with juice at the sight. You moaned as he wrapped your legs around his hips and pressed his cock against your soaking core. Sam’s lips danced across your naked chest and neck as he ground his cock once more. Your wetness made him glide smoothly against your folds and it drove you crazy. And worse was that Sam knew.

“Shh,” he pressed his lips against yours as his fingers danced down to your clit, “You can’t make a sound, baby. We can’t get caught, remember?” Sam’s thumb pressed harshly against your clit as his cock suddenly sunk into your folds. You had to muffle your whimper against Sam’s t-shirt as he began thrusting soft and slow and his thumb rubbed hard and fast against your clit. Without it, you would be screaming his name to the heavens.

“Sam…” you allowed yourself to breath into his ear.

“Not yet, baby.” he groaned into your hair as he began to thrust faster. Your arms wrapped around Sam’s neck as he continued his assault on your clit. The waves of pleasure that were flowing through your body from Sam’s thrusts and kisses and how close he was to you were enough to make you cum if Sam had said so.

“Sam, please. I don’t know how much longer I can hold on.” You begged him. You _needed_ to cum _now_. Sam’s thrusts started to speed up as his climax was now evident. Sam nodded when your eyes met.

“Cum for me, baby.” That’s all it took. Just those four words and the coil in your stomach unravelled and your climax shook through your body. A moan escaped your mouth as your walls clenched around Sam’s cock and with a shaking thrusts Sam’s climax rippled through him as well with a low, guttural moan. Suddenly, the sound of kids making their way off to lunch reached the two of you soon enough for you to get clothed before the innocent eyes of the campers reached behind the bleachers.

“Well,” you glanced at Sam as you waved at them, “what happens at band camp stays at band camp, right?” The two of you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

 


End file.
